Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXII
Książę wojewoda ruski, zanim pana Skrzetuskiego siedzącego na zgliszczach Rozłogów spotkał, wiedział już o klęsce korsuńskiej, gdyż mu o niej pan Polanowski, towarzysz książęcy husarski, w Sahotynie doniósł. Poprzednio bawił książę w Przyłuce i stamtąd pana Bogusława Maszkiewicza do hetmanów z listem wysłał pytając, gdzie by mu się z całą potęgą stawić rozkazali. Gdy jednak pana Maszkiewicza z odpowiedzią hetmanów długo nie było widać, ruszył książę ku Perejasławiu, wysyłając na wszystkie strony podjazdy oraz rozkazy, by te pułki, które jeszcze po Zadnieprzu tu i owdzie były rozrzucone, do Łubniów jak najśpieszniej ściągały. Ale przyszły wieści, że kilkanaście chorągwi kozackich, na granicach ku Tatarszczyźnie w polankach stojących, rozsypało się lub też do buntu poszło. Tak więc widział książę swe siły nagle uszczuplone i zgryzł się tym niemało, bo nie spodziewał się, by ci ludzie, których tylekroć do zwycięstw prowadził, kiedykolwiek opuścić go mogli. Jednakże po spotkaniu z panem Polanowskim i po odebraniu wieści o niesłychanej klęsce takową przed wojskiem zataił i ciągnął dalej ku Dnieprowi chcąc iść na oślep w środek burzy i buntu i albo klęskę pomścić, niesławę wojsk zetrzeć, albo samemu krew rozlać. Sądził przy tym, że musiało się coś, a może i sporo wojska koronnego z pogromu ocalić. Ci, gdyby jego sześciotysięczną dywizję wzmogli, mógłby się z nadzieją zwycięstwa z Chmielnickim zmierzyć. Stanąwszy tedy w Perejasławiu polecił małemu panu Wołodyjowskiemu i panu Kuszlowi, by swoich dragonów na wszystkie strony, do Czerkas, do Mantowa, Siekiernej, Buczacza, Stajek, Trechtymirowa i Rzyszczowa, rozesłali dla sprowadzenia wszelkich statków i promów, jakie by się w okolicy znalazły. Po czym wojsko miało się z lewego brzegu do Rzyszczowa przeprawić. Wysłańcy dowiedzieli się od spotykanych tu i owdzie zbiegów o klęsce, ale we wszystkich onych miejscach ani jednego statku nie znaleźli, gdyż jako już było wspomniane, połowę ich hetman wielki koronny dawno dla Krzeczowskiego i Barabasza zabrał, resztę zaś zbuntowana na prawym brzegu czerń z obawy przed księciem poniszczyła. Wszelako dostał się pan Wołodyjowski samodziesięć na prawy brzeg, kazawszy z pni zbić naprędce tratwę. Tam schwytał kilkunastu Kozaków, których przed księciem stawił. Od nich dowiedział się książę o potwornych rozmiarach buntu i straszliwych owocach, jakie klęska korsuńska już zrodziła. Cała Ukraina, co do jednej głowy, powstała. Bunt rozlewał się tak właśnie, jak powódź, która tocząc się równiną, w mgnieniu oka coraz większe i większe przestrzenie zajmuje. Szlachta broniła się w zamkach i zameczkach. Ale wiele z nich już zdobyto. Chmielnicki rósł z każdą chwilą w siły. Schwytani Kozacy podawali już kwotę jego wojsk na dwieście tysięcy ludzi, a za parę dni siły te mogły zdwoić się łatwo. Dlatego po bitwie stał jeszcze w Korsuniu, a zarazem korzystając z chwili spokoju wprowadził ład w swoje niezliczone zastępy. Czerń dzielił na pułki, wyznaczył pułkowników z atamanów i co doświadczeńszych esaułów zaporoskich – wyprawiał podjazdy lub całe dywizje dla dobywania pobliskich zamków. Zważywszy to wszystko książę Jeremi widział, iż i dla braku statków, których przygotowanie dla 6000 wojska zajęłoby kilka tygodni czasu, i dla wybujałej nad wszelką miarę potęgi nieprzyjaciela nie masz sposobu przeprawienia się za Dniepr w tych okolicach, w których obecnie zostawał. Na radzie wojennej pan Polanowski, pułkownik Baranowski, strażnik pan Aleksander Zamojski, pan Wołodyjowski i Wurcel byli zdania, by na północ ku Czernihowu ruszyć, któren za głuchymi lasami leżał, stamtąd iść na Lubecz i tam dopiero ku Brahinowi się przeprawiać. Była to droga długa i niebezpieczna, bo za czernihowskimi lasami leżały ku Brahinowi olbrzymie błota, przez które i piechocie niełatwo się było przeprawiać; a cóż dopiero ciężkiej jeździe, wozom i artylerii! Księciu wszelako przypadła do smaku ta rada, pragnął tylko raz jeszcze przed tą długą, a jak się spodziewał i niepowrotną drogą, na swym Zadnieprzu tu i owdzie się ukazać, by wybuchu zaraz nie dopuścić, szlachtę pod swe skrzydła zgarnąć, grozą przejąć i pamięć owej grozy między ludem zostawić, która pod niebytność pana sama jedna miała być stróżem kraju i opiekunem tych wszystkich, co z wojskiem pociągnąć nie mogli. Prócz tego księżna Gryzelda, panny Zbaraskie, fraucymer, dwór cały i niektóre regimenta, mianowicie piechoty, były jeszcze w Łubniach, postanowił więc książę pójść na ostatnie pożegnanie do Łubniów. Wojska ruszyły tegoż samego dnia, a na czele pan Wołodyjowski ze swymi dragonami, którzy choć wszyscy bez wyjątku Rusini, przecie w kluby dyscypliny ujęci i w żołnierza regularnego zmienieni, wiernością prawie wszystkie inne chorągwie przewyższali. Kraj był jeszcze spokojny. Gdzieniegdzie potworzyły się już kupy hultajów rabując zarówno dwory, jak i chłopów. Tych znacznie po drodze wygnieciono i na pale powbijano. Ale chłopstwo nigdzie nie powstało. Umysły wrzały, ogień był w chłopskich oczach i duszach, zbrojono się po cichu, uciekano za Dniepr. Wszelako strach panował jeszcze nad głodem krwi i mordu. To tylko za złą wróżbę na przyszłość poczytanym być mogło, że w tych nawet wioskach, w których chłopi nie puścili się dotąd do Chmiela, uciekali za zbliżaniem się wojsk książęcych, jakby w obawie, by im straszny kniaź z twarzy nie wyczytał tego, co w sumieniach się kryło, i z góry nie pokarał. Karał on jednakże tam, gdzie najmniejszą oznakę knującego się buntu znalazł, a jako naturę miał i w nagradzaniu, i w karaniu niepohamowaną, karał bez miary i litości. Można było rzec, iż po dwóch stronach Dniepru błądziły podówczas dwa upiory: jeden dla szlachty – Chmielnicki, drugi dla zbuntowanego ludu – książę Jeremi. Szeptano sobie między ludem, że gdy ci dwaj się zetrą, chyba słońce się zaćmi i wody po wszystkich rzekach poczerwienieją. Ale starcie nie było bliskim, bo ów Chmielnicki, zwycięzca spod Żółtych Wód, zwycięzca spod Korsunia, ów Chmielnicki, który rozbił w puch wojska koronne, wziął do niewoli hetmanów i teraz stał na czele setek tysięcy wojowników, po prostu bał się tego pana z Łubniów, który chciał go szukać za Dnieprem. Wojska książęce przebyły właśnie Śleporód, sam zaś książę zatrzymał się dla wypoczynku w Filipowie, gdy dano mu znać, że przybyli wysłańcy Chmielnickiego z listem i proszą o posłuchanie. Książę kazał im się stawić natychmiast. Weszło tedy sześciu Zaporożców do podstarościńskiego dworku, w którym stał książę, i weszło dość hardo, zwłaszcza najstarszy z nich, ataman Sucharuka, pamiętny na pogrom korsuński i na swą świeżą pułkownikowską szarżę. Ale gdy spojrzeli na oblicze księcia, wnet ogarnął ich strach tak wielki, że padłszy mu do nóg, nie śmieli słowa przemówić. Książę, siedząc w otoczeniu co przedniejszego rycerstwa, kazał im podnieść się i pytał, z czym przybyli. – Z listem od hetmana – odparł Sucharuka. Na to książę utkwił w Kozaku oczy i rzekł spokojnie, lubo z przyciskiem na każdym słowie: – Od łotra, hultaja i rozbójnika, nie od hetmana! Zaporożcy pobledli, a raczej posinieli tylko, i spuściwszy głowy na piersi stali w milczeniu u drzwi. Tymczasem książę kazał panu Maszkiewiczowi wziąć list i czytać. List był pokorny. W Chmielnickim, lubo już po Korsuniu, lis wziął górę nad lwem, wąż nad orłem, bo pamiętał, że pisze do Wiśniowieckiego. Łasił się może, by uspokoić i tym łatwiej ukąsić, ale łasił się. Pisał, iż co się stało, z winy Czaplińskiego się stało; a że hetmanów również spotkała fortuny odmienność, tedy to nie jego, nie Chmielnickiego wina, ale złej ich doli i ucisków, jakich na Ukrainie Kozacy doznają. Prosi on jednak księcia, by się o to nie urażał i przebaczyć mu to raczył, za co on zostanie zawsze powolnym i pokornym książęcym sługą; aby zaś łaskę książęcą dla wysłanników swych zjednać i od srogości książęcego gniewu ich zbawić, oznajmia, iż towarzysza usarskiego, pana Skrzetuskiego, który na Siczy był pojman, zdrowo wypuszcza. Tu następowały skargi na pychę pana Skrzetuskiego, że listów od Chmielnickiego nie chciał do księcia brać, czym godność jego hetmańską i całego wojska zaporoskiego wielce spostponował. Tej to właśnie pysze i poniewierce, jakie ustawicznie od Lachów Kozaków spotykały, przypisywał Chmielnicki wszystko, co się stało, począwszy od Żółtych Wód aż do Korsunia. Wreszcie list kończył się zapewnieniami żalu i wierności dla Rzeczypospolitej oraz zaleceniem pokornych służb, wedle książęcej woli. Słuchając tego listu sami wysłańcy byli zdziwieni, nie wiedzieli bowiem poprzednio, co się w piśmie onym znajduje, a przypuszczali, że prędzej obelgi i harde wyzwania niż prośby. Jasnym im tylko było, że Chmielnicki nie chciał wszystkiego na kartę przeciw tak wsławionemu wodzowi stawić, i zamiast całą potęgą na niego ruszyć, zwlekał, pokorą łudził, oczekiwał widocznie, by się siły książęce w pochodach i walkach z pojedynczymi watahami wykruszyły, słowem : widocznie bał się księcia. Wysłańcy spokornieli więc jeszcze bardziej i w czasie czytania pilnie oczyma w twarzy książęcej czytali, czy czasem śmierci swej nie wyczytają. I choć idąc byli na nią gotowi, przecie teraz strach ich zdejmował. A książę słuchał spokojnie, jeno od chwili do chwili powieki na oczy spuszczał, jakby chcąc utajone w nich gromy zatrzymać, i widać było jak na dłoni, że gniew straszny trzyma na wodzy. Gdy skończono list, nie ozwał się ni słowa do posłańców, tylko kazał Wołodyjowskiemu wziąć ich precz i pod strażą zatrzymać, sam zaś zwróciwszy się do pułkowników ozwał się w następujące słowa: – Wielką jest chytrość tego nieprzyjaciela, bo albo mię chce owym listem uśpić, by na uśpionego napaść, albo–li w głąb Rzeczypospolitej pociągnie, tam układ zawrze, przebaczenie od powolnych stanów i króla uzyska, a wtenczas będzie się czuł bezpiecznym, bo gdybym go dłużej chciał wojować, tedy nie on już, ale ja postąpiłbym wbrew woli Rzeczypospolitej i za rebelizanta bym uchodził. Wurcel aż się za głowę złapał. – O vulpes astuta! – Co tedy radzicie czynić, mości panowie? – rzekł książę. – Mówcie śmiało, a potem ja wam swoją wolę oznajmię. Stary Zaćwilichowski, który już od dawna, porzuciwszy Czehryn, z księciem się był połączył, rzekł: – Niechże się stanie wedle woli waszej książęcej mości; ale jeśli radzić wolno, tedy powiem, że zwykłąś sobie bystrością wasza książęca mość intencje Chmielnickiego wyrozumiał, gdyż takie one są, a nie inne; mniemałbym przeto, że na list jego nic nie potrzeba zważać, ale księżnę panią wpoprzód ubezpieczywszy, za Dniepr iść i wojnę rozpocząć, nim Chmielnicki jakowe układy zawiąże; wstyd by to bowiem i dyshonor był dla Rzeczypospolitej, by takie insulta płazem puścić miała. Zresztą (tu zwrócił się do pułkowników) czekam zdania waciów, mego za nieomylne nie podając. Strażnik obozowy pan Aleksander Zamojski w szablę się uderzył. – Mości chorąży, senectus przez was mówi i sapientia. Trzeba łeb urwać tej hydrze, póki zaś się nie rozrośnie i nas samych nie pożre. – Amen! – rzekł ksiądz Muchowiecki. Inni pułkownicy, zamiast mówić, poczęli za przykładem pana strażnika trzaskać szablami a sapać, a zgrzytać, pan Wurcel zaś zabrał głos w ten sposób: – Mości książę! Kontempt to nawet jest dla imienia waszej książęcej mości, iż ów łotr pisać się do waszej książęcej mości odważył, bo ataman koszowy nosi w sobie preeminencję od Rzeczypospolitej potwierdzoną i uznaną, czym nawet kurzeniowi zasłaniać się mogą. Ale to jest hetman samozwańczy, któren nie inaczej, jedno za zbójcę uważany być może, w czym pan Skrzetuski chwalebnie się spostrzegł, gdy listów jego do waszej książęcej mości brać nie chciał. – Tak też i ja myślę – rzekł książę – a ponieważ jego samego nie mogę dosięgnąć, przeto w osobach swych wysłanników ukaranym zostanie. To rzekłszy zwrócił się do pułkownika tatarskiej nadwornej chorągwi: – Mości Wierszułł, każ waść swoim Tatarom tych Kozaków pościnać, dla naczelnego zaś palik zastrugać i nie mieszkając go zasadzić. Wierszułł pochylił swą rudą jak płomień głowę i wyszedł, a ksiądz Muchowiecki, który zwykle księcia hamował, ręce złożył jak do modlitwy i w oczy mu błagalnie patrzył pragnąc łaskę wypatrzyć. – Wiem, księże, o co ci chodzi – rzekł książe wojewoda – ale nie może być. Trzeba tego i dla okrucieństw, które oni tam za Dnieprem spełniają, i dla godności naszej, i dla dobra Rzeczypospolitej. Trzeba, aby się dowodnie okazało, iż jest ktoś, co się jeszcze tego watażki nie lęka i jak zbója go traktuje, któren choć pokornie pisze, przecie zuchwale postępuje i na Ukrainie jakby udzielny książę sobie poczyna, i taki paroksyzm na Rzeczpospolitą sprowadza, jakiego z dawna nie doznała. – Mości książę, on pana Skrzetuskiego, jako pisze, odesłał – rzekł nieśmiało ksiądz. – Dziękuję–ć w jego imieniu, że go z rezunami równasz. – Tu książę zmarszczył brwi. – Wreszcie dość o tym. Widzę – mówił dalej; zwracając się do pułkowników – że waszmościowie wszyscy sufragia za wojną dajecie; taka jest i moja wola. Pójdziemy tedy na Czernihów, zabierając szlachtę po drodze, a pod Brahinem się przeprawimy, za czym ku południowi ruszyć nam wypadnie. Teraz do Łubniów! – Boże nam pomóż! – rzekli pułkownicy. W tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich Roztworowski, namiestnik wołoskiej chorągwi, wysłany przed dwoma dniami w trzysta koni na podjazd. – Mości książę! – zawołał – rebelia szerzy się! Rozłogi spalone, w Wasiłówce chorągiew do nogi wybita. – Jak? co? gdzie? – pytano ze wszystkich stron. Ale książę skinął ręką, by milczano, i sam pytał: – Kto to uczynił – hultaje czy jakowe wojsko? – Mówią, że Bohun. – Bohun? – Tak jest. – Kiedy się to stało? – Przed trzema dniami. – Szedłeś waść śladem? Dognałeś, schwytałeś języka? – Szedłem śladem, dognać nie mogłem, gdyż po trzech dniach było za późno. Wieścim po drodze zbierał; uciekali z powrotem ku Czehrynowi, potem się rozdzielili. Połowa poszła ku Czerkasom, połowa ku Zołotonoszy i Prochorówce. Na to pan Kuszel: – A tom ja spotkał ten oddział, któren szedł ku Prochorówce, o czym waszej książęcej mości donosiłem. Powiadali się być wysłanymi od Bohuna, by ucieczki chłopstwa za Dniepr nie dopuszczać, przeto ich puściłem wolno. – Głupstwoś waść zrobił, ale cię nie winuję. Trudno się tu nie mylić, gdy zdrada na każdym kroku i grunt pod nogami piecze – rzekł książę. Nagle ułapił się za głowę. – Boże wszechmogący! – zakrzyknął – przypominam sobie, co mnie Skrzetuski powiadał, że Bohun na niewinność Kurcewiczówny się zasadził. Rozumiem teraz, czemu Rozłogi spalone. Dziewka musi być porwana. Hej, Wołodyjowski! sam tu! Weźmiesz waść pięćset koni i ku Czerkasom jeszcze raz ruszysz; Bychowiec w pięćset Wołochów niech na Zołotonoszę do Prochorówki idzie. Koni nie żałować; któren mi dziewczynę odbije, Jeremiówkę w dożywocie weźmie. Ruszać! Ruszać! Po czym do pułkowników: – Mości panowie, a my na Rozłogi do Łubniów! Tu pułkownicy wysypali się spod starościńskiego dworku i skoczyli do swoich chorągwi. Rękodajni pobiegli na koń siadać; księciu też dzianeta cisawego sprowadzono, którego zwykle w pochodach zażywał. Za chwilę chorągwie ruszyły i wyciągnęły się długim, barwistym i błyszczącym wężem po filipowieckiej drodze. Wedle kołowrotu krwawy widok uderzył żołnierskie oczy. Na płocie w chrustach widać było pięć odciętych głów kozaczych, które patrzyły na przechodzące wojska martwymi białkami otwartych oczu, a opodal, już za kołowrotem, na zielonym pagórku, rzucał się jeszcze i drgał, zasadzony na pal, ataman Sucharuka. Ostrze przeszło już pół ciała, ale długie godziny konania znaczyły się jeszcze nieszczęsnemu atamanowi, bo i do wieczora mógł tak drgać, zanimby śmierć go uspokoiła. Teraz zaś nie tylko żyw był, ale oczy straszne zawracał za chorągwiami, w miarę jak która przechodziła; oczy, które mówiły : „Bogdaj was Bóg pokarał, was i dzieci; i wnuki wasze do dziesiątego pokolenia, za krew, za rany, za męki! bogdajeście sczeźli, wy i wasze plemię! bogdaj wszystkie nieszczęścia w was biły! bogdajeście konali ciągle i ni umrzeć, ni żyć nie mogli!” A choć to prosty był Kozak, choć konał nie w purpurze ani w złotogłowiu, ale w sinym żupaniku, i nie w komnacie zamkowej, ale pod gołym niebem, na palu, przecie owa męka jego, owa śmierć krążąca mu nad głową taką okryły go powagą, taką siłę włożyły w jego spojrzenie, takie morze nienawiści w jego oczy, iż wszyscy dobrze zrozumieli, co chciał mówić – i chorągwie przejeżdżały w milczeniu koło niego, a on w złotych blaskach południa górował nad nimi i świecił na świeżo ostruganym palu jako pochodnia... Książę przejechał, okiem nie rzuciwszy, ksiądz Muchowiecki krzyżem nieszczęsnego przeżegnał i już mijali wszyscy, aż jakieś pacholę spod usarskiej chorągwi, nie pytając się nikogo o pozwolenie, zatoczyło konikiem na wzgórze i przyłożywszy pistolet do ucha ofiary, jednym strzałem skończyło jej mękę. Zadrżeli wszyscy na tak zuchwały i wykraczający przeciw wojennej dyscyplinie postępek i znając surowość księcia zgoła już za zgubionego pachołka uważali; ale książę nie mówił nic: czy udawał, że nie słyszy, czy też był tak w myślach pogrążony, dość, że pojechał dalej spokojnie i wieczorem dopiero kazał wołać pachołka. Stanął wyrostek ledwie żywy przed pańskim obliczem i myślał, że właśnie ziemia rozpada mú się pod nogami. A książę spytał: – Jak cię zowią? – Żeleński. – Ty strzeliłeś do Kozaka? – Ja – wyjąkało blade jak płótno pacholę. – Przecz–żeś to uczynił? – Gdyż na mękę patrzeć nie mogłem. Książę, zamiast się rozgniewać, rzekł: – Oj, napatrzysz ty się ich postępków, że od tego widoku litość od ciebie jako anioł odleci. Ale żeś dla litości swoje zaważył życie, przeto ci skarbnik w Łubniach dziesięć czerwonych złotych wypłaci i do mojej osoby na służbę cię biorę. Dziwili się wszyscy, iż tak skończyła się owa sprawa, ale wtem dano znać, że podjazd od bliskiej Zołotonoszy przyjechał, i umysły zwróciły się w inną stronę. Ogniem i mieczem 22